If Percy Jackson fell through the air
by giru8pgoahgwiop
Summary: A one-shot based on a random idea that occurred to me: what if Percy Jackson fell through the air? Not very long and pretty stupid idea.


Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.

Hello.

My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm falling through the air.

It began when, for reasons unknown, Annabeth, Leo, and the Stolls decided it would be _really _fun to launch me into the air with a catapult.

Believe me, I did not agree to this.

-a few minutes ago-

I was sitting in front of the Poseidon cabin when I heard someone call "Hey Perce!"

I looked up seeing the Stoll brothers walk up to me. It was sunny, like it usually was. Demigods were playing volleyball or taking classes. Chiron was in the Big house, Mr. D with him. Grover was chewing on cans.

Basically?

It was just another day in camp, and everything was fine.

The first thing that warned me was the smile the Stolls gave me.

It was friendly, happy... but the Stolls only got that type of smile when they were pranking someone. For example, when they were pranking the Ares and Aphrodite cabins by painting both cabins a bright blue.

"Annabeth wants to see you," they chorused in unison.

"Ok," I said, masking my nervousness.

The Stolls' grins widened, making me even more uneasy. "She's near the lake."

So I walked to the lake, resisting the urge to look back at the Stoll brothers. Even though I couldn't see them, I sensed that they were up to something again. Something that would probably result in me being a victim. _Proceed with caution, Percy. Proceed with caution, _I thought to myself.

Soon, I arrived at the lake. Annabeth was sitting there, on the bench of a picnic table. She looked regular. She didn't seem to be plotting anything. Inwardly I let out a sigh of relief. The Stolls weren't going to prank me. If they were, surely Annabeth would have the same plotting mischievous look.

I sat down on the opposing bench. "Hey, Wise girl," I said. "Why have you- Aaaaah!"

The scream I let out was shamefully and embarrassingly high-pitched and girl like. The bench I had been sitting on suddenly bucked, the side where I was coming up. I was hurled into the air, but not before I heard their laughter.

Looking back, I saw Leo emerging from the trees, laughing his head off.

Well, that explained how the bench had flung me into the air. He'd probably rigged it to by activated by pressure or remote, then had someone from the Hecate cabin to make it far more powerful than it would've been.

"ANNABETH, I TRUSTED YOU!" I yelled as I grew farther and farther away from them.

So yeah, that's how I ended up falling through the sky. I could see the entire camp beneath me, and it was _pretty _small. I when through possible scenarios:

Best case Scenario: I fall into the water.

Ok-ish Scenario: Blackjack catches me.

Bad Scenario: I fall, but the trees slow it down

Worse Case Scenario: I get blasted by Zeus

Worse Case Scenario 2: I become a pancake.

Annabeth, I thought you cared for me. I thought that you wouldn't allow this, not after the Mount St. Helens incident.

I was getting higher and higher. The wind was faster here, the air currents strong. Suddenly, I had a stupid plan. The wind was blowing diagonally toward the beach and camp. I took a deep breath, then in one quick motion, swiveled myself so that the wind would catch me just as I started falling.

Because of the wind, I fell diagonally.

The ground rushed up to meet me. Trees grew more detailed. As I continued falling, the winds faded away.

Luckily, I was already above the ocean. Urgently I got into a diving position just before I plunged into the water.

The water reenergized me. I stayed there for a while before I used a wave to carry me to camp.

The Stolls, Annabeth, and Leo were still near the lake. Summoning a large wave, I rode it all the way to the group.

Annabeth, the Stolls, and Leo were talking about the prank and Percy's scream when a large shadow loomed over them. Instinctively looking up, the group saw a very angry Percy Jackson looming over them. Leo gulped. "I, uh, gotta go somewhere!"


End file.
